Luke Skywalker
Commander Skywalker Rogue Leader Master Skywalker Korl Marcus The Chosen One Kid Boy Wormie Red Five General Skywalker Young Skywalker Son Master Skywalker The Last Jedi The Last of the Jedi}} |origin = Star Wars |species = Human |occupation = Commander in the Rebel Alliance General in the Rebel Alliance Jedi Padawan Grand Jedi Master |home = Tatooine Ahch-To |goal = . Rescue Princess Leia from the Empire and destroy the Death Star . Seek out Jedi Master Yoda in order to become a Jedi and to defeat Darth Vader . Rescue Han Solo and Princess Leia from Jabba the Hutt . Help destroy the second Death Star and to redeem Darth Vader, his own father from the dark side so to be able to manipulate him into overthrowing Darth Sidious . Train Rey into becoming the new Jedi in order to estabalish a new Jedi Order and thus to aid The Resistance led by his sister to defeat and bring down the First Order and restore the New Republic . Redeem Ben Solo who betrayed him }} |family = Padmé Amidala † Leia Organa Han Solo † Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Ruwee Naberrie Jobal Naberrie Shmi Skywalker † Sola Naberrie Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie Cliegg Lars † Owen Lars † Beru Whitesun Lars † Lef Lars (step-great-grandfather) Gredda Lars (step-great-grandfather) Edern Lars (step-great-uncle) Rey Skywalker Legends: Ben Skywalker Mara Jade Skywalker Jaina Solo Darth Caedus Anakin Solo Jagged Fel Ryoo Thule and Winama Naberrie Allana Solo Tenel Ka Djo (Allana's mother)}} |friends = Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Ewoks, Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles, Admiral Ackbar, Rebel Pilots, Anakin Skywalker, Aphra , Lor San Tekka, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Ben Solo |enemies = Darth Vader , Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Wilhuff Tarkin, Cornelius Evazan, Stormtroopers, Royal Guards, Ponda Baba, Wampa, Gamorrean Guards, Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt, Sarlacc, Ewoks , Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke, General Hux, Captain Phasma |romance = Mara Jade Skywalker (Legends only) |powers = Power of the Force Skilled with a lightsaber Expert pilot |possessions = Lightsaber Blasters Speeder R2-D2 and C-3PO |fate = Becomes one with the Force. |type_of_hero=Tragic Rebellious }}'Luke Skywalker '''is the main protagonist of the original ''Star Wars ''trilogy. Biography Before his birth The parents of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa were Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Order and Padmé Amidala of Naboo. His parents married at the beginning of the Clone Wars during Anakin's days as a Padawan, but in secret due to it being against the Jedi Code. Shortly before the end of the Clone Wars, Padmé revealed to Anakin that she was pregnant with their first child, unknowingly carrying twins. Skywalker felt overjoyed that he will be a father. However, Anakin started having nightmares of his wife and their childre dying in childbirth. Desperate to save Padme and his unborn children, Anakin fell to the dark side of the Force by swearing loyalty to the dark lord, Darth Vader. Obi-Wan informed Padmé of her husband's fall but she refused to believe it. Kenobi ultimately discovered that Anakin was the father of Padmé's children. While pregnant, Padmé confronted Vader on Mustafar. However, it soon turned South She felt betrayed by Anakin and assured she still loved him, attempting to turn him to the light again. However, when Obi-Wan was revealed to have snuck on her ship, Anakin called her a traitor and started to Force choke her and the twins. Obi-Wan stopped his former friend and the two Jedi dueled, which ultimately led to Obi-Wan winning. took Padmé to Polis Massa. Early life Two days after the Empire was founded, Luke was born shortly before his twin sister, Leia Organa. Both children needed to be protected from the Emperor and their father, the newly created Darth Vader. Bail Organa took Leia to Alderaan for her parents to enjoy her company. Luke was taken to Tatooine. Obi Wan took the baby and handed him to his aunt, Beru Lars. Owen looked at his newborn nephew and was at first reluctant of Luke but in time, Owen would love Luke if he were his own son. Due to being raised by his aunt and Uncle, Beru and Owen had stated they named Luke’s last name after his paternal grandmother, Shmi Skywalker. Luke had grown close to his aunt as she was a mother to him, and played with him when he was a toddler. Kenobi visited the Lars homestead everyday watching Luke grow. Original Trilogy Personality Physical Appearance During the original trilogy, Luke was a tall and lean, handome young man with dirty blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He also had By the sequel trilogy, his hair grayed and he sported a beard similar to what Obi-Wan did in his later years. In the original trilogy, he began the series at nineteen years old. When he was on Tatooine, Luke had a loose white tunic with side slits below waist on both sides. Luke also wore a 2"-wide brown leather belt with a rectangular silver, marked-up buckle, a D-ring lightsaber hook, and a couple brown ammunition pouches that was off both long tool and triangular design. He also had sienna pants and suede ankle-length shoes with matching leg wraps from ankle to knee, matching poncho with chocolate trim (when meets Han and Chewie at Docking Bay 94 with Obi-Wan, C-3PO, and R2-D2. He wore a blast shield helmet, and kept his lightsaber that once belonged his father hilt around his waist During the time they rescue Leia Organa, Luke switched to a Stormtrooper armor and helmet.Later Luke reverts to his same farmboy clothes and still carried a Stormtrooper's white belt around his waist with equipments, such as a comlink and a blaster rifle in a compact. During the Battle of Yavin, Luke had put on orange flightsuit with mandarin-style collar and pointed tab, code cylinder pocket on his upper left arm, rectangular pocket with a flap closure on his upper right arm, and thigh pockets. He also wears a black mid-calf boots, silver leg flares in an olive drab holder. He had a light gray ejection harness and web belt (all 2” wide). Luke also wore a white accurate flak vest with ribbing, accurately-sized gray chest box with accurate decoration (buttons, rocker switches, pin stripes, etc.) and matching hose that should attach at the bottom of it and connect to the flightsuit. Luke also had a silver code cylinders in his left shoulder pocket (2 minimum & 3 maximum), black gauntlet-style gloves. He had an X-Wing helmet with his decals, mini flares on his belt, accurate belt buckle on the web belt, comm pad visible inside he comm pad pocket on his lower left arm. Just at the end of the first film, during the ceremony after the battle of Yavin, Luke has black shirt with front flap and flat collar. Over it is a yellow jacket with ribbed sleeves, with beige trim down center front, matching stripes down front, and insignia on his left breastpocket. He also has a accurate gun belt and holster with a horizontal oval buckle. Luke also had brown pants with yellow accurate Corellian bloodstripes, black equestrian-type knee-high boots and was given a medal by Leia. Gallery Trivia *Shares the same birth year as Ezra Bridger from the ''Star Wars Rebels. Navigation Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sci-Fi Characters Category:Knights Category:Humans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters